The Cursed Sword
by Saharan Sparrow
Summary: Sequel to 'The Steal Snitch'. Jack, Will, Ruby and Johnny return to try and destroy the Cursed Sword. Also flashbacks from Ruby's past. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Well, here it is: The Sequel to The Steal Snitch. I must thank all my faithful reviewers, you were great! #Virtual hugs# This one may take a while to write, as i'm beggining to get coursework and i have less time available to write fanfic (sobs).**

**Basically the stuff in the italics are flashbacks from Ruby's past. Or before Ruby's past.**

**Please read and review! I really love reviews! Thank you!**_

* * *

_

_Maggie frowned, running her hands over her lower stomach. Could she be-? She bit her tongue. It would be absolutely wonderful to have a child, but she wasn't sure how Jimbo would take it. He hadn't said he didn't want children, but he always seemed so busy and wouldn't have enough time for a baby._

_Maggie sighed, and pulled on her trousers. She briefly wondered what her father would say if he saw her now, and smiled. She opened the cabin door and made her way on deck, looking for Jimbo. She found him standing by the wheel, talking to the first mate._

"_Jim?" She touched him lightly on the shoulder as she advanced. Jimbo looked around and caught her hand, squeezing it gently._

"_Just put the Spanish flag up for a bit, don't pose a threat." Jimbo finished to his first mate. He nodded and walked away, shouting orders to the rest of the crew._

"_What's that?" Maggie asked, nodding towards the first mate, who was now supervising the raising of the Spanish flag._

"_Well, there's sail on the horizon, just off the port side, hopefully isn't anything too bad, but we don't want to be recognised just at the moment" Jimbo frowned at her. "Anyway, what's up with you? You looked worried."_

"_Um… well, actually I wanted to talk to you." Maggie said, awkwardly, wondering how she was going to put this._

"_Uh huh." Jimbo said, swinging the wheel a little way towards the right._

"_I think we're going to have a child." Maggie said._

"_What?" Jimbo swung round, looking horrified. Maggie gulped._

"_Well, it's not that bad, is it?" She asked, nervously._

"_You're not married, Maggie. You'll be disgraced!" Jimbo said, looking back towards the horizon at the sails, which were now slowly becoming visible._

"_Not if I stay here, with you." Maggie replied, feeling slightly annoyed. Jimbo sighed._

"_We've been through this, Maggie. You can't stay here. It's too dangerous! I don't want to risk it." He said, as patiently as he could._

"_You might not want to but I do." Maggie snapped at him._

"_No, Maggie." Jimbo said firmly._

"_Why not? I'm just as much of a pirate as you are." Maggie said._

"_Your not a pirate. You never will be. And you can't stay here if you're pregnant. What if something happens and you lose the child?" Jimbo said, looking her in the eye._

_Maggie looked away, defeated. _

"_Will you promise me something?" She asked. "Promise you will be a part of our child's life." Maggie looked at him._

_He smiled._

"_Of course I will!" He said._

"Why do you always have to cheat!"

"I didn't cheat!"

"Yes you did! I count using a cursed sword as cheatin'"

"It's my sword!"

Jack opened his eyes and rolled out of bed.

"Bloody kids." He muttered. He pulled open the door to his cabin. "Ruby!"

Ruby was Jack's niece; 15 years of age with long brown hair and a red tattoo of 'Ruby' underneath the pirate brand on her right arm. She had grown quite a lot over the past few years, however, she was still quite small for her age, but an excellent fighter and an orphan. The most fearsome pirate, using the sword she now held in her hand, had killed her father. She had then killed him, and became the new owner of the sword.

"What?" She demanded, swinging around and almost catching Jack's face with the edge of the blade.

Jack jumped backwards violently.

"Put that bloody thing away!" He hissed. Ruby re-sheathed the sword and gave Jack a sulky look.

Jack turned to the boy standing next to her.

His name was Johnny Turner, son of Will Turner, and grandson of Bootstrap Bill Turner. He looked exactly like his father; the same brown eyes and hair and facial features. His mother, Elizabeth Turner, had died in childbirth nearly 16 years ago.

"Will yeh _please_ be quiet?" Jack snapped at him. Johnny frowned at him.

"It's not my fault! She was the one cheatin'." Johnny replied sourly.

"Right, we are going to destroy that thing." Jack said grumpily, nodding towards the sword at Ruby's side.

"_What_!" Ruby screamed. "Yeh can't destroy it! It's mine! Anyway, yeh don't know how to!"

"I'm sure I'll find a way." Jack snapped, and went back into his cabin, slamming the door behind him.

Ruby rolled her eyes at Johnny, and opened her cabin door, which was to her left. She threw her sword in and slammed the door.

"Ruby!" Jack shouted from his cabin. Ruby thumped his door as she went past, and climbed up on deck.

Johnny followed her.

"Johnny! When your father let you come on this ship, he meant for you to learn how to sail. We have been here six days and have you learned anything?" Anamaria pounced on him as soon as he stuck his head on deck. "No!" She answered her own question.

Johnny frowned.

"We have plenty of time!" He argued, as Anamaria steered him towards the wheel. "And I already know how to steer a ship!" Anamaria put his hands on the wheel.

"Steer then." She said and stalked off. Johnny frowned and ran his hands along the smooth wood of the wheel. He actually had no idea how to steer a ship, but it didn't look particularly hard. The trouble was, they were heading for Spain, and he honestly didn't know if he could keep it in a straight line or not.

"Ruby!" He called to his friend, who was standing by the side of the ship, staring quietly at the still waters.

She looked up.

"What?" She asked.

"How'd yeh know if yeh goin' in a straight line or not?"

Ruby smiled and walked over. She ran her hands over the wheel and pushed Johnny out of the way.

"Yeh keep it still." She answered.

Johnny raised an eyebrow. She grinned at him.

* * *

**Ok bare with me! The first chapters always crappy, but it will get better...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, this is the second chapter. Thank you to my reviewers! I love you! #virtual hugs# :)**

* * *

_The Hornet moved easily through the rolling waves and slowly came to a halt. Jimbo helped Maggie down onto the waiting rowing boat and followed her, taking up the oars and rowing towards the port._

_Maggie was almost 7 months pregnant, and was getting larger every day. Jimbo had managed to contact her sister and persuade her to let Maggie stay with her until the child was born._

"_You have to be there for the birth." Maggie said, suddenly._

"_I will, don't worry." Jimbo replied, beginning to row._

"_And once the child is born, you have to take us on trips." Maggie said, putting her hands on her tummy._

"_I will." Jimbo said, expressionlessly._

"_Good." Maggie sat back and sighed deeply. The boat bumped slightly against the wooden pier and Jimbo helped her out. He tied up the boat and took her hand._

_He had dressed up especially for the visit. He was wearing a smart sailors hat and had a pair of almost-clean trousers, and a brown coat. He had his pistol in his pocket, just in case._

_Maggie had forced her way into a large dress, the first one she'd worn in almost a year. It was a tight squeeze, but it looked decent._

_They came to a small house with a brown door. Jimbo knocked smartly._

_A lady with long brown hair tied back in a smart bun opened and smiled._

"_Hello Margaret!" She said brightly at her sister, steeping out of the way so they could go in. She gave Jimbo a dark look. "How are you?" She added to Maggie._

"_I'm fine, thank-you." Maggie replied. _

"_Sarah, I am very grateful to you for all of this." Jimbo said, taking off his hat._

"_I don't want your gratitude." Sarah replied, offering Maggie a seat on the old, worn-out sofa. She sat next to her, leaving Jimbo standing with nowhere to sit. "I'm only doing this for my sister."_

_Jimbo raised an eyebrow but said nothing._

"_Oh, Sarah, don't start." Maggie said in a tired voice. Sarah huffed, and got up, bringing a chair from the table and coldly offering it to Jimbo._

"_Thank you." Jimbo said, and sat down._

"_Well, when are you due?" Sarah asked, turning to Maggie._

"_In a few months." Maggie said, stroking her stomach lovingly. "I think it's going to be a girl. I just have a little feeling." _

_Sarah smiled._

"_It looks like a boy to me." She said, cocking her head to one side, looking at the bump._

_Jimbo rolled his eyes._

"_Yes, well, ladies if yeh don't mind, I'll be off." He stood up hurriedly._

"_Oh, don't go!" Maggie said, trying to get up, but failing miserably._

_Jimbo took her hand and kissed it._

"_I'll be back, Maggie," He said. "But I have to go. I can't stay here; it's not my scene really. I'll leave you two to decide what you're going to call him, ok?" _

"_Ok." Maggie said quietly._

_Jimbo turned and left the house, and made his way back to his ship._

Jack clambered on deck and looked around, frowning. Anamaria was sitting on the steps sharpening her sword. Johnny was at the wheel, holding a compass and frowning at it. Ruby was nowhere to be seen. The rest of Jack's crew were milling around, looking bored.

"Johnny!" Jack shouted. The boy turned around, and went red. "What?" Jack demanded.

"Nothing," Johnny said, innocently.

"What've yeh done?" Jack said, snatching the compass from him and peering at it.

"Um… well, actually I'm not sure." Johnny said, taking the compass back. "I've got no idea where we are."

Jack raised his eyebrows.

"Who told you t' steer?" He mumbled, pushing Johnny out of the way and taking the wheel.

"Anamaria." Johnny said, looking grumpy.

"Well thank you very much for getting us lost." Jack snapped at him. Johnny rolled his eyes and stalked off to find Ruby.

Jack made sure he was out of sight before pulling out his own compass. He was very proud of this compass, as it was no ordinary compass. He had found it before the mutiny, and it had been one of his best-kept secrets. As far as he knew, Barbossa was never aware of the compass while Jack was on the ship. It didn't point north, it didn't even point to where he wanted to go, but somehow (Jack wasn't actually sure how) he managed to read it, and work out where they were.

He looked at the compass now and grinned. They were off course, and headed for England. Jack didn't mind particularly; he hadn't visited England in almost twenty years.

"Sailors! We're changing course! Headed for England- should arrive in a few days!" Jack shouted to his crew. They looked up and nodded and got back to their work.

Jack frowned and swaggered below deck to find Johnny. He wanted to ask about Will. He had briefly spoken to him nearly a week ago, when he came to pick up Johnny. Unfortunately he couldn't come with them because he had a huge amount of work to do, and Commodore Norrington was asking awkward questions about where he had been three years ago, when he and Johnny had joined Jack, Ruby and Jimbo on an adventure to reclaim Jacks ship, _The Black Pearl_.

"John!" Jack shouted to Johnny, who was attempting to sharpen his sword, whilst sitting on a barrel. He wasn't doing a very good job of it though, and had a large, shallow scratch running down the length of his bare arm. He looked up.

"What?" He demanded.

"Did yeh father never teach yeh how t' do that?" Jack asked, taking the sword off Johnny and examining it closely.

"Yeah," Johnny snapped. "But I'm not very good."

"Yeh don't say." Jack said, but quietly. He nudged Johnny off the barrel and sat down, showing him the correct way to sharpen the sword.

"How's yeh father doin'?" Jack asked, looking up at Johnny.

The boy sighed wearily.

"Not too good," He replied. "He's been under a lot of stress and Governor Swann, my grandfather, died last week, so he's had t' try and sort out a funeral. Norrington's been snoopin' around as well. About two weeks ago he had our place and the workshop searched." Johnny paused, an ugly look on his face.

"Yeah, well, Norrington was never the best friend of pirates." Jack said, handing the sword back to Johnny.

Johnny smiled.

"Well done." He said sarcastically.

"He still not over Lizzie?" Jack asked, watching Johnny's expression.

"Who?" Johnny asked, frowning.

"Yeh mother." Jack said.

Johnny shrugged.

"I dunno. He never speaks about her." He said, pushed Jack off the barrel and sitting down. Jack rolled his eyes.

"Never?" He asked, opening a door to his right and pulling out another barrel.

"Nope." Johnny replied, raising his eyebrow as Jack sat down.

"Oh." Jack said, pulling out his pistol and examining it closely.

"Jack?" Johnny asked, after a moments pause.

"What?" Jack replied not looking up.

"What about your parents? Are they still alive?" Johnny looked at the pirate sitting next to him.

Jack thought about this, before he replied.

"No," He said carefully. "My mother died when I was ten. My father…" He paused. "I don't know if he's alive or not."

"Oh." Johnny said. He was about to ask why when Jack got up and went on deck, which clearly meant the conversation was closed, so Johnny didn't push it.

Once on deck, Jack leaned against the wheel and thought about what Johnny had just asked him. He hadn't seen his father in many years; he wasn't even sure if he was alive, but he couldn't help wondering where he was.

He sighed and watched the horizon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! And welcome back! This is the next bit! Thank you to every1 who reviewed! i love you all #virtual hugs#**_

* * *

_

_Jimbo knocked loudly on the door. Sarah opened it, looking irritated. _

"_You're here." She said, pulling him inside the house. "Maggie's been asking for you for…" She paused. "…well, almost three weeks."_

"_Is she ok?" Jimbo asked, taking off his coat._

"_No." Sarah replied. "She's been really sick, and hasn't been feeding Ruby."_

"_Who?" Jimbo asked, frowning at Sarah._

"_Your daughter." Sarah said, sounding exasperated._

"_Daughter?" Jimbo repeated looking disappointed._

"_Yes, daughter." Sarah snapped. "Maggie seen the doctor a few times, but he said she's fine, but she just seems so…" Sarah paused again, struggling to find the right word. "Detached." She finished._

"_How's the kid?" Jimbo asked, putting his hand on the handle of Maggie's bedroom door and turning to Sarah._

"_Oh, Ruby's fine!" Sarah said, smiling slightly. "It's just Maggie I'm worried about."_

_Jimbo opened the door and started. Maggie was lying on the bed, naked. Her skin was a ghostly white colour, and her lips were pale and cracked. She was staring at the ceiling, muttering silently to herself. The baby was lying beside her, asleep._

"_Maggie?" Jimbo said, glancing at Sarah, who shrugged sadly. "Maggie?" Jimbo picked up the child and handed her to Sarah. He pulled the blankets over Maggie's cold body and took her hand._

"_Jimbo!" Maggie croaked, attempting to smile. "You're here!" _

"_I'm here." Jimbo said, smiling at her. "How are you?"_

"_I'm fine." Maggie said, trying to sit up. Jimbo pushed her back gently._

"_I think you should concentrate on getting better, Maggie." He said softly. Maggie closed her eyes and gripped Jimbo's hand tightly._

"_I will, now you're here." She whispered._

_Maggie sat at the wooden table, carefully spooning porridge into Ruby's mouth. She looked up and smiled as Jimbo entered the room and sat down beside her._

"_How is she?" Jimbo asked, nodding at Ruby._

"_Oh, she's doing great." Maggie replied. "I was thinking Jim, I'm all better now, so we can be off now, surely?" Jimbo's expression darkened._

"_No, Maggie, we've been through this. It's too dangerous for you, and now we have a child, I just can't risk it." He said, sighing. The main reason he didn't want Maggie coming was because of her mental state. Since he had turned up, almost a year ago, Maggie had gone slightly mad. Her physical health had improved greatly, though._

"_Oh, please, Jim?" Maggie said. "I'm a pirate."_

"_No, Maggie. You're not a pirate. Pirates are evil people. Pirates can't have children." Jimbo said firmly._

"_Well, I'm a pirate!" Maggie said, standing up so suddenly she dropped Ruby. Jimbo caught her easily, and put her on his lap, where she squealed happily and tugged contently at his hair._

"_Maggie, all I want is to give you a good life. You and our child. Piracy is no way to raise a child." Jimbo said, pulling his hair out of Ruby's grasp._

_Maggie sniffed and snatched Ruby back._

"Jack?" Ruby poked her uncle, who was sleeping soundly on his bunk. "Jack!" She poked him harder.

"Eh? What?" Jack rolled over to face her. "Go 'way Ruby."

"But this is important!" Ruby protested, nudging Jack.

He ignored her.

Ruby pulled out her sword and held it gently over Jack's face. He spotted it and jumped out of the way, faster then lightening.

"Shit! Ruby! Put that thing away!" He hissed, throwing his compass at her.

"How exactly were yeh planning on destroying it?" Ruby launched straight to her point, now that she had succeeded in getting her uncle's attention.

"Oh Ruby, I dunno!" Jack moaned, as Ruby put her sword away. "I heard a rumour about how Scarr got it in the first place, and how to destroy it."

"What rumour?" Ruby asked.

Jack groaned, and ran a hand over his face.

"That sword is a splinter of the sword some god had." Jack began, sitting up as Ruby sat down on the bunk next to him. "I think it was Zeus, the Greek god of war. Anyway, apparently, there was a war between the gods and humans, and Zeus was fighting with this sword. The story goes that a giant came and challenged Zeus, and managed to break his sword. A little splinter of it-" Jack shuddered as he nodded to the sword by his niece's side. "broke of and fell down to earth. But the giant got pierced by it, and 'coz he was a giant, he didn't die straight away. He took the piece and hid it."

"But how do yeh destroy it?" Ruby asked.

"Well, yeh know the holder can't be killed, 'cept by his own sword?" Jack said. Ruby nodded, her face clouding.

"Well, it's kinda the same with the sword." Jack finished.

"How can a sword destroy itself?" Ruby asked, picking it up. Jack edged away from it.

"I dunno, Ruby. We have t' find the place it was hidden." Jack said, pushing her off the bunk, careful not to touch the sword. "Now go away and let me sleep."

"Why are we goin' t' England?" Ruby asked.

"Because I feel like it." Jack replied.

Ruby huffed and walked out of the cabin. She made her way to the deck, where she leaned against the side. She knew Jack well enough to know that he probably had a very good reason for going to England, despite the fact it was Johnny's fault they were heading that way in the first place.

She frowned as she watched the dark horizon. She pulled out the sword that hung by her side. The day she had killed Scarr flashed into her mind again and she felt tears welling up in her eyes.

She wasn't said that she had killed him; she had done it for revenge. She just wished they'd never ended up in the situation.

"Ruby?" A voice disturbed her thoughts. She turned around and saw Johnny standing behind her.

"Hi." She said, as he leaned against the side next to her.

"You ok?" He asked, facing her.

"Yeh." Ruby replied. "I was just talkin' t' Jack. We're gonna destroy this." She held up the sword.

Johnny shuffled away from it, remembering the pain it caused.

"Good." He said, a little more loudly then he'd meant to.

"Yeah…" Ruby trailed off, sheathing the sword.

"What? Don't yeh want it destroyed?" Johnny asked, frowning at the expression on Ruby's face.

"Yeah." Ruby said quickly. "It's just… I kinda feel like it's _mine_. Like I earned it." Ruby bit her lip.

"It's evil Ruby! Have yeh not forgotten what it did t' Jack? T' me?" Johnny snapped.

"The sword didn't do it, Scarr did." Ruby said quietly.

"That sword killed your father!" Johnny roared, barely believing what he was hearing.

"Stop shouting!" Ruby said, tears in her eyes. "How can you understand?"

"Quite easily! That thing tortured me!" Johnny screamed at her.

"It hurt me too!" Ruby returned, tears now spilling onto her cheeks.

Johnny pushed past her, and stormed below deck. His hand brushed gently against the handle of the sword.

"Johnny!" Jack stepped out in front of the boy, causing him to stop abruptly. "Do yeh mind not wakin' the whole of my crew up?"

"It's Ruby's fault! She doesn't want to get rid of the sword." Johnny snapped back.

"What?" Jack thundered.

Johnny gasped suddenly. His left hand seared with agony.

"What? John?" Jack frowned, as Johnny almost screamed in pain. He grabbed his hand, and peered closely at it. "Shit."

* * *

**Well, incase anyone didn't get that- JOHNNY COULD DIE! (ok, look, it late at night and i'm tired!)**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hello again! For some reason this is in italics. But it looks pretty. So it's going to stay as italics. Also i can;t be bothered to change it. Anyways, this is the next chapter. Will might be coming in a few chapters or so. So... tell me what you think. Please. **_

_**Also thank you to everyone who reviewed. Cptn-jacks-bonnie-lass or sands-agent, as you have become, you are welcome! I love your stories! And thanks again to everyone else- i love you all! #virtual hugs# So, on we go:D**

* * *

_

Maggie screamed. The white-hot iron she was holding to her forearm hissed slightly as it burnt its mark into her flesh. But it didn't matter, because now she was a pirate and Jimbo would let her onto his ship. She moved the iron and stared at the 'P' that was burnt onto her arm. Breathing heavily, she put the iron back into the fire, and picked up Ruby, who was sleeping.

"_Hush little baby." Maggie whispered into the child's ear. "Because Daddy's coming. And he's going to take up on his big ship."_

_She picked up the iron once more, and stretched out Ruby's arm. She pushed the iron onto her delicate skin and held it there._

_Ruby awoke suddenly and screamed._

"_Hush, little one." Maggie said, throwing the iron away. It hit the floor and burned a hole in the carpet._

_The door banged open suddenly. Sarah stared at her sister from the doorway, a look of horror on her tired face._

"_Maggie! What have you done?" She shrieked, snatching Ruby from her sister._

"_No!" Maggie jumped up and pulled her child away from Sarah. "She's mine." She whispered. "We're pirates. We're going to find Jimbo." With that she pushed past her sister and made for the door._

"_No!" Sarah shouted, trying to catch Maggie's arm. "Maggie come back! Don't be ridiculous!"_

_Maggie grabbed a jug from the table as she passed it and threw it at her sister. It hit her on the head and she crumpled to the floor unconscious._

"Jack?" Johnny gasped, feeling blackness closing over him. "Jack!"

"Right 'ere, John. Just lay still." Jack replied from somewhere to Johnny's left.

"What's happening?" Johnny managed to splutter as a fresh wave of pain flew through him.

"Er…" Jack hesitated, unsure whether to tell Johnny the truth or not. "This might hurt a bit."

Jack paused, a knife in his right hand, and a white-hot poker in his left. Johnny's hand lay on a wooden box in Anamaria's hands, who was standing next to Jack.

Johnny's little finger on his left hand was rapidly turning green and shrivelled. Jack knew the only option was to cut it off.

"Will's gonna kill me." He muttered, as he raised the knife and brought it down swiftly and sharply on to Johnny's finger. It fell away and Jack put the poker to the stump, to stop the blood flow.

Johnny moaned loudly. Jack wrapped the finger in a towel and threw it at Anamaria. She huffed and took it outside to throw overboard.

"John?" Jack asked, peering into Johnny's face anxiously. He picked up a bandage and wrapped it around the stump of Johnny's finger.

"What did yeh do?" Johnny asked, breathing heavily, allowing the pain to wash over him.

"I cut yeh finger off." Jack replied feebly.

"What?" Johnny yelped, pushing himself up, and wincing as he pressed on his wound.

"Lucky it was only yeh finger." Jack said, with a grin.

"I'm gonna kill Ruby." Johnny hissed, snatching up his sword. Jack's grin faded.

"Maybe I should have a word with her first." He suggested, putting a hand on his shoulder. Johnny shrugged it off and stormed out of the cabin to find Ruby.

"Johnny! Get back here!" Jack shouted, following him.

Johnny ignored him.

"Ruby!" He shouted, climbing on deck.

"Johnny, do ye mind not waking the whole of me crew up?" Jack snapped.

"What?" Ruby demanded, turning around.

"Look what yeh did!" Johnny brandished his bandaged hand in front of Ruby's nose.

"What?" Ruby said, coldly.

"My finger! Your fucking sword touched my finger and Jack had t' cut it off!" Johnny fumed.

"Well that's not my fault." Ruby said defensively.

"It is your fault! If you hadn't been so protective of it! It's evil Ruby! It killed ye father-"

"Enough!" Jack cut in sharply, as Ruby's eyes filled with tears again. "Johnny, go t' bed." Johnny ignored him. "Johnny, _I'm _the Cap'n o' this ship. Go t' bed. Now." Jack snapped, pushing Johnny away.

Johnny gave him a sour look and stalked away.

"Ruby?" Jack asked anxiously.

"Go away." Ruby snapped.

"Put the sword in my cabin," Jack said. "In case there's any more accidents."

"No." Ruby snapped, trying to push past him. He put a hand out to stop her.

"Please Ruby?" He said.

"No! Just go away!" Ruby shouted at him, almost hysterically. "It's my sword!"

"Ruby!" Jack almost shouted. "For God's sake, just leave the bloody sword!"

Ruby pulled the sword out of its sheath and threw it at Jack's feet. He jumped back violently. Ruby stormed off.

Anamaria, who had been standing quietly behind Ruby, watching the whole affair, walked over to Jack and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeh ok?" She asked, as Jack frowned at the sword.

"Yeh. How'my gonna shift this thing?" He pointed to the sword.

"I think yeh should talk t' Ruby." Anamaria said, ignoring Jack's comment.

"In case yeh didn't notice, I just tried to." Jack replied coldly. Anamaria rolled her eyes.

"She needs t' talk, Jack." She said, patiently. "She hasn't got over her father yet."

"Well, talk to her then." Jack snapped. His patience was wearing thin.

"You're all the family she has." Anamaria replied.

"I know!" Jack hissed, kicking the sword. It burnt a hole in his boot. "Shit!"

Anamaria sighed and walked away to find Ruby, leaving Jack frowning at the sword, wondering how in hell to move it. He regretted shouting at Ruby already, and hoped she would be in a better mood in the morning.

"Bugger!" Jack muttered as he pulled out his own sword and used it to push the cursed sword towards his cabin.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hello again! My faithful readers! Thank you to everyone that reviewed! I love you all! I swear i say that every time i update. oh well. More more more...**

* * *

__Jimbo knocked on the door. There was no reply. He knocked again. Still no reply. He pushed the door; it opened easily._

"_Maggie?" He went in, shutting the door behind him. "Sarah?" He dropped to his knees next to the unconscious Sarah. He slapped her face gently. "Oh, come on Sarah." He said, picked her up and laying her on the sofa. _

_She opened her eyes wearily and stared up at Jimbo._

"_What happened? Where's Maggie?" Jimbo asked._

"_Oh shit." Sarah sat up sharply. "Jim you have t' find her! She's gone mad! She branded herself and Ruby!"_

"_What?" Jimbo looked at Sarah in horror. "What d'yeh mean 'branded'? Branded with what?"_

"_The pirate brand. On her arm." Sarah said weakly._

"_What?" Jimbo shouted, jumping up. "Shit!" He ran out of the house. Sarah rolled her eyes and flopped back onto the sofa._

_Maggie, meanwhile, was running down the street, holding up her newly branded arm and shouting at people._

"_I'm a pirate look! Jimbo's gonna take us on his ship! We're gonna rule the ocean!" She ran into an old lady and knocked her over. "Whoops! I mean… arr!" She pulled out a poker and brandished it wildly at the lady, who screamed._

"_Go away you mad woman!" She shrieked, and pulled herself up. _

"_I'm not mad!" Maggie shrieked, and hit the lady across the face with the poker._

_A man standing behind Maggie grabbed her arm and pulled the poker out of her grasp._

"_No!" Maggie screamed. She tired to grab the poker back, but the man pushed her away._

"_Someone get help!" He shouted. Three children ran off to get the guards._

"_Stop it!" Maggie shrieked, "My husband will be here! And he's going to kill you all! He's a pirate!" Maggie waved her arms so violently she dropped Ruby, who started screaming again._

"_Maggie!" Maggie turned around and a smile crept onto her lips._

"_Jimbo!" She shouted, happily. Jimbo was running towards her looking worried. "What is it?" She asked, frowning._

_Jimbo ignored her and ran straight into the crowd, snatching up Ruby and taking Maggie's arm, trying to pull her away. However, the guards chose that particular moment to appear._

"_Maggie, come on!" Jimbo hissed desperately. "Come on, we have to go! Now! Right now, Maggie! They'll hang you!" _

_Maggie pulled away from Jimbo._

"_No! Jimmy!" She said. "Silly! We're pirates! They can't hurt us! We have to show them!" She tried to pull Ruby away from Jimbo, but he held on tightly, with a sour expression on his face after being called 'Jimmy'._

"_They can hurt us! The can and they will!" Jimbo shouted, pulling Maggie's arm violently. She winced as the burn on her arm stretched._

"_Stop it, Jim! You're hurting me!" Maggie cried. _

"_Come on then!" Jimbo hissed. But the guards surrounded them and leapt forwards to arrest them both._

_Jimbo pulled out his sword and took off the hand of the nearest soldier. _

"_Arrest him!" A guard screamed._

"_Shit, Maggie!" Jimbo shouted, pushing her away as the guard swung his sword wildly at Jimbo's head. Jimbo ducked and balanced Ruby, who was still screaming, on one arms, whilst he pulled out his pistol and shot the guard. He pushed himself out of the crowd and ran towards the dock._

_He left Maggie in the crowd, to be arrested by the guards. He couldn't save her; she didn't want to be saved. She had lost her mind._

Johnny rolled over in bed and stared at the wooden ceiling, trying to remember why he was feeling angry. Then the argument between him and Ruby came back to him and he frowned. He felt bad about making her cry, but he didn't know what to do about it, and he didn't want to apologise; Ruby had been unreasonable. He sighed and heaved himself out of bed and began to dress slowly. His clothes we beginning to get extremely dirty, despite having been dipped in the sea a few times when Johnny had fallen off the gangplank when he had been boarding the ship. They were certainly starting to look like pirates clothing.

When he had come aboard the ship, nearly three weeks ago, Jack had presented him with a new pair of 'pirates' boots for him to wear whilst on the ship. They were dark beige and folded down so they came to his knees. Johnny strongly doubted they had been paid for, and he even doubted whether or not they were 'new'.

He tied a thick belt around his waist and pulled on the boots. He picked up his sword and shoved it into the belt. He pulled open his cabin door and walked out, almost bumping into Harvey, the ship's cook, who was walking past.

"Wotchit!" Harvey muttered, and walked on. Johnny ignored him and tied a bit of red cloth around his head to stop his hair getting in the way of his eyes.

"Yeh look charmin'!" Johnny turned around to see Jack grinning at him.

"Shut up." Johnny snapped, blushing slightly. Jack's grin widened and he pushed Johnny down the corridor towards Ruby's cabin.

"I want yeh t' have a word with Ruby." Jack said.

"Why?" Johnny demanded.

"'Coz she was upset." Jack replied, knocking on Ruby's door.

"But I-" Johnny got no further, and he was shoved into Ruby's cabin.

"What d'yeh want?" Ruby said, as he entered, but not unkindly.

"Err…." Johnny hesitated, unsure what to say. "Sorry." He muttered, scowling Jack.

"Oh." Ruby said, also scowling at Jack. "Yeah, me too."

"Great, well, now that is sorted, we can all live peacefully!" Jack said, his face splitting into another grin.

Ruby rolled her eyes and pushed past him and went on deck.

Johnny followed her, as he had nothing better to do.

* * *

A loud knock on the door interrupted Will's thoughts. He sighed and got up. It was probably Commodore Norrington again, asking about where he had been three years ago, and had he been involved in piracy.

He opened the door. Commodore Norrington stood there, flanked by a dozen guards.

"Mr Turner." Norrington nodded to him curtly. "I'm afraid I'm here to arrest you." The guards lunged forwards and grabbed Will's arms, pushing him outside and chaining his hands behind his back.

"Am I allowed to ask why?" Will said, almost sarcastically.

"You have been accused of piracy, and it is my duty to follow up those accusations." Norrington replied.

"You mean, now Governor Swann has died there's no one to stop you arresting me." Will snapped back, as he was pushed roughly forwards.

"Same thing." Norrington dismissed.

Will was pulled with the guards towards the prison and locked in a cold cell. It was the same cell Jack had been locked in many years ago, with the door repaired this time. The guards walked away to their posts without another word. Will frowned and kicked the wall.

The men in the cell next to him were trying to coax the dog with the key with a bone.

Will rolled his eyes, but didn't bother saying anything. He knew the lengths men would go to, to be free.

* * *

**_Um... i just read it. It's kinda crap but oh well. Nothing in life's perfect. It'll get better soon- promise!_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hello! How is everyone? **_

_**Lol, Smithy! I'm sorry, but Will has to suffer: ) **_

_**Thankyou to everyone else who reviewed! I love you all!**

* * *

_

_Jimbo stood at a distance from the crowd, his hat creating a shadow over his eyes as he watched the woman standing on the scaffold. The hangman was standing quietly with his hand resting on the lever that would soon send Maggie to her death. A priest climbed the steps and asked Maggie if she would like to be prayed for. Jimbo didn't see her reaction, but the priest walked off the scaffold, looking offended._

_The hangman put the noose around Maggie's neck and went back to the lever. The man reading the list of crimes looked up from his scroll and nodded. The lever was pulled and Maggie fell through the hole. A few people in the crowd cheered. Jimbo felt his heart twitch slightly as he watched his lover die. _

_Her eyes were searching frantically through the crowd for Jimbo. Surely he wouldn't leave her here to die? She was so sure he loved her; she was so sure he'd come and rescue her. She couldn't see him- she couldn't find him. What would Ruby do without her? _

_Panic shot through Maggie's body and she struggled against the thick rope. It was choking her; her vision clouded._

"_Jim!" She gasped, as the crowd blurred and faded._

_Jimbo shut his eyes sadly._

"_I love you, Maggie." He whispered, and walked away, back to his ship._

Johnny peeled off the bandage carefully and slowly, so as not to rip off any new skin. Jack tapped him foot impatiently next to him.

"Come on, we 'aven't got all day!" Jack muttered and Johnny winced and let go of the bandage.

"Shut up, this hurts!" Johnny snapped. Jack rolled his eyes and pulled the bandage off quickly and sharply.

"Oww!" Johnny screeched.

"Wimp," Jack said, grinning. "Honestly, you people just can't handle pain!" He re-bandaged Johnny's hand and stood up to leave.

"Jack?" Johnny asked suddenly, as Jack stretched out his hand for the door handle.

"What?" Jack said, turning around.

"Where's the sword?" Johnny asked, standing up and facing the pirate captain. It suddenly struck Jack just how tall he was getting.

"Locked away safely in my cabin." Jack replied, knowing which particular sword Johnny was talking about.

"Do you think… maybe it could be … well… taking over Ruby?" Johnny asked hesitantly.

"What d'yeh mean, boy?" Jack asked, his face turning serious.

"Well, before she got it she was fine, but recently she'd kinda becoming obsessed with it. She's always asking about it, since yeh took it off her." Johnny said slowly.

Jack's face darkened.

"Well, it's a good thing we're going to destroy it then, isn't it?" Jack said, and left the cabin. Johnny sat down on his bunk and stared at the opposite wall, going over what he had just told Jack. He had been thinking of telling him for a while, but he kept putting it off.

Ruby's behaviour had become almost erratic after Jack had taken the sword from her, and, although she never said anything to Jack about it, she had been moaning about it being hers for the past couple of weeks. Johnny had found it annoying at first, but became rather alarmed when he saw a red glow in her eye as she rambled on about its power. He had assumed it was a trick of the light and put it out of his mind, until he saw her standing outside Jack's cabin, muttering to herself. The same red glow was in her eye then, but much stronger this time.

Johnny had tried to talk to her about it, but she had just ignored him and muttered something inaudible.

Someone knocked at Johnny's door.

"Come in." He called. Ruby opened the door and entered the cabin, shutting the door behind her.

"Hi." She said quietly.

"Hi." Johnny returned, quickly scanning her eyes. They were still brown.

Ruby sat down next to Johnny and laid her head wearily on his shoulder. He frowned, unsure of how to react.

"John?" She said, sighing deeply.

"Yeah?" Johnny said, her hair itching his neck.

Ruby sighed again and raised her head, looking into Johnny's eyes.

"John, I'm…" She paused. "I… that sword… Johnny, I think it's calling me!" She finished uncertainly.

"What d'yeh mean, 'calling' yeh?" Johnny asked, his frown growing deeper.

"Well, whenever I walk past Jack's cabin I hear this whisper, and I really want t' go it and get it, but I can't." Ruby explained.

"Maybe it's a good thing Jack keeps the door locked." Johnny replied.

"Yeah, obviously." Ruby returned dismissively. "It's just a part of me doesn't want to destroy it. I know it killed my father and it tortured Jack and you and Will, and it hurt me too, but it belongs to me, and I just feel like a part of me's missing." Ruby stopped and watched Johnny carefully for a reaction.

"Well," Johnny said slowly. "I don't really know what t' say, Ruby. Maybe you should take yeh mind off it."

"How?" Ruby asked, fidgeting. Johnny shrugged.

"I don't know, Ruby." Johnny said, sighing. "How long till we get to England?"

It was Ruby's turn to shrug.

"About two weeks, though I don't know what Jack wants to go there for." She said and slid off the bunk. "See yeh later." She left the cabin.

"Bye." Johnny said and lay back on his bunk.

* * *

Will opened his eyes as the Commodore opened his cell door.

"Good morning, Mr Turner." Norrington said, smiling slightly. Will didn't reply, but gave him a cold stare, before leaning back on the wall, and shutting his eyes.

A guard walked into the cell and heaved Will up.

"What d'yeh want?" Will demanded, pushing the guard off him.

"There's no need for rudeness." Norrington said. "We just want to question you on the events taken place three years ago."

"Oh." Will said, crossing his arms. "Fire away."

"I'm sure you realise if you do not cooperate we are entitled to use a certain amount of force." Norrington said, as the guard tied Will's hand behind his back.

"I'm sure you'll use a 'certain amount of force' even if I do cooperate." Will returned as the guard pushed him out of the cell, and down the stairs to the 'questioning' room.

"Well, Mr Turner," Norrington said, standing by the door, as the guard sat Will down at a small wooden table and untied his hands. "Can you tell me where you were when you disappeared?"

"I went to visit my cousin." Will said simply.

"Really? Can your cousin confirm this?" Norrington asked.

"I expect she could." Will replied, meeting Norrington's gaze.

Suddenly Will's shoulder exploded with pain, as the guard pressed all his weight onto his shoulder, and dislocated the bone.

Will grunted and screwed up his face, trying not to cry out. An image of the cursed sword flashed into his mind and he winced.

Norrington smiled grimly. As much as he disliked Will, he hated using force on people.

"Mr Turner," He said, stepping forwards and pushing the guard out of the way. "_Where were you when you disappeared_?"

"You mean; was I involved in piracy?" Will muttered, putting a hand to his shoulder.

"Well, were you?" Norrington asked, leaning on the table.

"Would you believe me if I said no?"

"I doubt it." Norrington replied. "Tell me, where is your son?"

"At my cousin's." Will said stonily.

"Do you realise if you are found guilty of piracy you'll hang?" Norrington said.

"I'm well aware of that." Will said.

"Which is why you're lying."

Will frowned and didn't reply.

"I'll assume that as a yes." Norrington said, walking towards the door and leaning on the wall next to it.

"Your gonna hang me ain't you?" Will said, letting his grammar fall, and picking up the accent of the pirate. Norrington raised an eyebrow.

"Interesting." He said quietly. Will smiled, reminded of Jack.

"Indeed." He said curtly.

"Well, Mr Turner, unfortunately I am convinced you were involved in piracy and committed acts of piracy whilst on board a ship known as _The Black Pearl_." Norrington said, pulling out his sword. "This means you'll hang as soon as we can get in contact with your son and your er… _cousin_, if, indeed, this cousin does exist." Will blinked. Norrington looked at the sword in his hand."It's a pity, Will. You were a good blacksmith."

* * *

**_Hehehe! I'm sorry Smithy, but it has to be done. But don't worry! He'll see his son again soon. Mwahaha._**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Hello again. Okay, there's something you have to know: I'm kind of writing crap at the mo because Jack and co have ended up in England and I don't want them in England, but they were headed for England anyway, so they have to go there. So bare with me, ok? Also, if anyone has any ideas on how Jack and co can find out about how Will's gonna be hanged, I would like to know, otherwise Will will die. _**

* * *

_Jimbo watched his daughter crawl forwards on the deck of The Hornet. She would stop occasionally and examine something, putting it in her mouth, before continuing. He sighed, Maggie's smiling face popping into his mind again. This was not how he had planned it. Maggie was supposed to be safe on land, looking after their child. And now she was dead, and he had to look after a baby on his own._

_"Cap'n?" Jimbo looked up. His first mate was standing next to him._

_"Yeah?"_

_"There's a Navy vessel comin' up, Cap'n, we were wondering what t' do." The first mate looked anxiously as Ruby, who was now sucking on a piece of rope by the wheel._

_"Do what yeh'd normally do." Jimbo replied walked over to Ruby and picking her up._

_"Attack 'em?" The first mate said._

_"Yes." Jimbo said, looking coldly into the man's eyes. "D'yeh have a problem with that?"_

_"No, Cap'n." The first mate walked hurriedly away._

_"Good." Jimbo said, scowling at him, "And you're gonna be locked in my cabin, savvy?" He added to Ruby, who sneezed. "Good." Jimbo said and took her below deck._

"Ruby! Ruby!" Jack hollered. He was standing at the wheel, with England approaching quickly.

"What?" Ruby pushed up the hatch and glared at her uncle.

"Put a dress on." Jack instructed.

"No!" Ruby said, looking disgusted. Jack rolled his eyes.

"Ruby! Yeh can't go ashore lookin' like that! D'yeh wanna get us all hanged?" Jack snapped impatiently.

"Wouldn't mind if some of us got hanged." Ruby muttered, and disappeared below deck to change.

"Bloody kids." Jack said cheerfully, and swung the wheel slightly to the left.

Johnny walked towards Jack, wrapping a new bandage around his hand.

"Jack?" He said, coming to a halt in front of him.

"What?" Jack said, looking around him to see where to steer.

"What are we doin' in England?" Johnny finished tying the bandage and looked Jack in the eye.

"We're gonna visit Ruby's aunt." Jack replied.

"Why?" Johnny persisted.

"Just because I feel like it." Was Jack's reply.

"Does Ruby know?" Johnny asked, stepping out of Jack's line of vision as they neared the harbour.

"No." Jack said.

"She'll go mad." Johnny informed him.

"Yeah, I did realise that." Jack snapped back and twisted the wheel slightly, so the ship steered neatly into a gap. "Tie 'er up, Lads!" Jack shouted, and his crew jumped about, carrying out orders.

Anamaria walked up to Jack and laid a hand lightly on his shoulder.

"I took the liberty of telling Ruby why we're here." She said quietly in his ear.

"Oh." Jack said, much taken aback. "Thanks."

"Your welcome." Anamaria replied. "And while we're here I'll pick up a few supplies, and you need to buy Ruby a new dress." She added.

"Buy? Buy?" Jack repeated, looking horrified. "Ana, we're pirates!"

"Thank you for that Jack, I didn't realise." Anamaria replied sarcastically.

"And I'm not buying- or stealing- any dresses." Jack finished, glaring at Anamaria, who rolled her eyes.

"Fine, I'll take her!" She snapped, sounding exasperated, but a smile played on her lips.

"Thank-yeh me dear." Jack said with a grin, and kissed her on the cheek. She slapped him.

"You did deserve that." She said, as Jack opened his mouth. Jack grinned and pushed her aside, walking towards the gangplank, which was being lowered by the crew.

Ruby appeared from below deck, looking very disgruntled and uncomfortable in a pale blue dress, which was a few sizes too small. Her hair had been brushed and pulled into a ponytail, with a hat jammed on top of her head.

"Yeh look gorgeous, darlin'." Jack said, grinning at her.

"Piss off." She snapped. "And don't expect me to go see my aunt." She added, as she elbowed Jack out of the way and made her way down the gangplank.

"It would be so funny if she fell off right now." Jack muttered to Johnny. He rolled his eyes and followed her.

"Right, Ruby, I'm goin' off to find a tavern or sumin' and then to pick up some supplies. After that, we're gonna go visit your aunt." Jack said, swaggering down the gangplank after Johnny.

"I ain't goin'." Ruby said, flatly.

"Yes yeh are," Jack replied. "Johnny, stay with me. I don't want yeh getting' lost or anything."

Johnny frowned.

"I'm sure I'm perfectly capable of looking after myself for a few hours." Johnny snapped.

"Whatever. Will'll kill me if yeh get lost." Jack replied, catching Ruby's arm as she tried to wonder off.

"He's gonna kill yeh anyway." Johnny said, holding up his bandaged hand. Ruby blushed.

"Whatever, Ruby, yeh goin' t' yeh aunt's so don't try an' get out of it, and Ana's gonna take yeh t' get a new dress." Jack said. "And don't spend too much money." He added to Anamaria.

"Meet back here in five hours." Jack shouted to his crew, who nodded and wondered off. "Ana, bring Ruby back here in about two hours, so we can go to her aunts."

Ruby scowled and followed Anamaria.

"And now, Johnny! You an' me are gonna look for a tavern…" Jack swung around and walked drunkenly forwards towards the town. Johnny raised an eyebrow, and followed him.

"So, is the reason we're here just to talk to Ruby's aunt?" He asked, catching up with Jack.

"Yeah." Jack replied, stopping and looking Johnny in the eye. "Look, mate, Sarah never really knew what happened when Jim took Ruby. She knew Maggie got hung but she-"

"Wait, stop!" Johnny said, shaking his head. "Who's Sarah and Maggie?"

"Oh, Ruby's aunt and mother." Jack said, apologetically. "Anyway, Maggie was hung because she went slightly mad and branded Ruby and Jim just never got round to tellin' Sarah."

"So Sarah never knew her sister was hung?" Johnny said as they started walking again.

"Hanged, actually. Yes she did know. She wanted to keep Ruby and make sure she was ok, but Jim took her. He said it was for her own good, but he was grieving too much to really go into details." Jack said, peering into a tavern. "In 'ere." He steered Johnny inside and walked towards the bar.

"So is that why we're here, to tell Sarah, Jimbo's dead and you're sorry on his behalf?" Johnny asked, as Jack ordered two rums.

"No!" Jack said, looking at him and frowning. "We're here just to visit!" He took the rums off the barman and swaggered over to a table, where he handed Johnny the smaller of the two mugs.

Johnny, remembering the last time he had tasted rum, sniffed it suspiciously and took a small sip.

"Why is Ruby so determined not to go?" Johnny asked, as Jack took a large gulp of the rum.

"Because she thinks we're gonna dump 'er." Jack replied, after swallowing. "Jim did it a lot. When things got too dangerous, or he felt like going off on a rampage, he'd dump her at her aunts."

"That's nice." Johnny said sarcastically, taking another sip of the rum, and coughing. "I really don't see what people love about this stuff." He muttered to himself.

Jack grinned and downed the rest of his own rum.

"Just drink it quick. Yeh don't taste it too much then." He said. Johnny scrunched up his face and took a large gulp.

"On second thought's, don't." Jack snatched the mug away from Johnny. "Yeh a lightweight, I don't want yeh drunk when we go t' Ruby's aunt's."

"I am not a lightweight!" Johnny snapped, looking hurt.

"Okay." Jack said, and drank the rest of Johnny's rum.

"Shut up." Johnny replied, as they stood up to leave.

"Yeh know," Jack said thoughtfully as they stepped into the street. "On any other ship the Cap'n could 'ave yeh whipped raw feh that."

"Yes, but its not any other ship, is it?" Johnny replied. "And my father would kill yeh if yeh did."

Jack smiled and pushed Johnny towards a small, dingy shop to their left.

"Ever stolen anything, boy?" He hissed in his ear, with a grin.

"No." Johnny replied.

"Oh good." Jack said.

* * *

**_Okay, seriously! Help me get em out of England! And also- what are they gonna say to Ruby's aunts. Hey! Idea! You guys can help me write the next chapter! Good idea? Write and let me know:D_**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Well hello everybody! I'm back! it's been a while, I lost inspiration. And I must say a big thankyou to Rachel, who's review was very helpful. Thank you, #virtual hug#. Also more hugs to everyone else who reviewed.**

* * *

"What d'yeh mean, yeh keepin' 'er!" Jack demanded, stared at his brother in shock. Jimbo sighed and picked up his daughter, who was flicking his boot quietly._

_"Sarah wanted t' keep her, but she's my daughter an' I love her." He said. Ruby squealed and pulled Jimbo's hat off, offering it to Jack, who frowned and took it._

_"Cute." He said, putting the hat on Ruby's head, where it fell past her eyes. She pulled it off and attempted to put it back on her father. "Jim, what are yeh gonna do if yeh get shot? Where yeh gonna leave the kid if yeh wanna go on a raid? Yeh can't bring a kid up on a ship!"_

_Ruby held her arms out to Jack, who backed away slightly._

_"I won't get shot." Jimbo said, holding Ruby out to Jack._

_Jack rolled his eyes and started rummaging around in a cupboard._

_"There's no rum in there, Jack. We're all out." Jimbo said, putting Ruby on the floor, where she promptly crawled to Jack, and tugged happily at his boot._

_"An' that's another problem. Tortuga is no place for a kid." Jack glared at Ruby, who giggled and reached up for him. He reluctantly picked her up, and held her at arm's length, studying her._

_Jimbo sighed and adjusted his hat._

_"Jack, she's my daughter. I can't just abandon her." He looked sadly at his daughter. "I loved her so much, Jack." Jack knew he was referring to Maggie._

_"Rwum!" Ruby shouted suddenly. Jack smiled._

_"I think she agrees with me."_

_Jimbo took his daughter back, and walked out of the room, leaving Jack standing on his own, looking worried._

Jack banged loudly on the door of a small, dingy house. Ruby stood next to him, looking extremely disgruntled in her new dress, which was blue and floral. Johnny was shifting around uncomfortably, looking over his shoulder.

"Calm down, boy." Jack said, clapping him on the back with a grin. "By the time that guy comes round we'll be long gone." Referring to the shopkeeper Jack had just knocked out, before raiding his shop of all necessary supplies.

Johnny was about to reply when the door opened. A middle-aged lady, with long greying hair tied in a hasty bun stepped out.

"Ruby!" She said, pulling her into a hug before she could escape.

"'Morin', Sarah." Jack said cheerfully, as she released Ruby.

"It's afternoon, actually." Sarah replied, stonily, glaring at Jack.

"Can we come in?" Jack pushed past her, without waiting for an answer.

"Who are all these people?" Sarah demanded, indicating to Anamaria and Johnny.

"This is Anamaria," Jack said, pointing to her. "An' this-" he pushed Johnny forwards proudly. "Is the grandson of Bootstrap Bill Turner."

Sarah looked unimpressed.

"Son of Will Turner." Jack finished.

"Will Turner?" Sarah repeated, looking mildly surprised.

"Yeah, why?" Jack asked, frowning at her.

"Well, my friend heard summin' from her friend, who heard from her friend's sister's husband who's son works as a cabin boy on a respectable Navy ship, well, they were on a voyage to the Caribbean, an' apparently some man's been arrested and charged for piracy. Nice, respectable man, too, apparently. Name o' William Turner."

"What?" Jack roared, grabbing Sarah by the shoulders. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." She said, shrugging him off.

"What d'yeh mean, charged? Has he been hung?" Johnny asked, his face pale.

"I dunno." Sarah replied. "I don't think so-"

"Jack, we're leaving, now!" Johnny said desperately, pulling Jack's shoulder.

"I'll find the crew." Anamaria said, leaving the house.

"Come on. We'll call again some other time, Sarah." Jack said, calling over his shoulder to Sarah, as Johnny set off.

"What if he's dead?" Johnny asked, chewing his lip.

"He ain't dead." Jack said.

"How d'you know?" Johnny demanded. "How long ago did Sarah's friend's, friend's- whatever he was to her- find all this out? What if they hung him already?"

"John, they probably haven't. All that probably got twisted somewhere along the line. He was probably just arrested on suspicion of summing." Ruby said, gently.

Johnny frowned, and quickened his pace.

"John, it's gonna be another couple of hours till we can set sail. Even if Ana does find all the crew, half of 'em will be too drunk to do anything." Jack said, tying to slow Johnny down.

"Jack, yeh ain't helpin'." Ruby said.

Jack pursed his lips, and paused, glancing into a tavern.

"How 'bout we split up, and help Ana look for the crew?" He suggested. "That way we're doin' somethin', and we'll get t' Port Royale quicker."

"I thought yeh didn't trust me on my own." Johnny said, frowning.

"Meet back at the Pearl in an hour." Jack said, ignoring Johnny's comment.

"Right, see yeh later." Ruby said, and disappeared into the tavern Jack had been peering into.

Johnny turned away from Jack and started walking towards the nearest alleyway.

"John!" Johnny turned around. "Try not t' worry too much, and if anybody asks, you're a cabin boy aboard The Californium, savvy? I saw it docked in the port."

"Alright." Johnny replied, and continued on his way.

Jack watched him thoughtfully for a few seconds, then, ignoring the temptation to go and get a drink, turned around and walked back to his ship.

Nearly an hour and a half later, the last few members of the crew were climbing aboard and Johnny was sitting in his cabin, hands in head, and to talk to anybody. Jack was standing at the wheel, looking worried. Anamaria came over to him.

"Jack, we're all ready t' go." She said, watching his face.

Jack shouted orders to the crew, who sulkily obeyed.

"Yeh alright?" Ana asked Jack.

Jack turned to her.

"No, Ana, not really. My best friend's about t' be hung- he might already be dead for all I know, an' I've got 'is kid sittin' in 'is cabin prayin' that we get back in time." Jack replied, swinging the wheel as they made their way out of the bay. "But then, I'm Cap'n Jack Sparrow. I can do anythin'." He added, glaring out to sea.

Ana smiled sympathetically.

Ruby knocked on Johnny's door.

"What?" Came the answer.

"Can I come in?" She asked.

Johnny grunted a reply, and Ruby pushed open the door slowly.

"Yeh alright?" She asked.

Johnny looked at her as though she was mad.

"Yeh I'm great, thanks, never been better." He said sarcastically.

"Dumb question." Ruby said, sitting next to Johnny on the bed.

"Yeh." Johnny said, running a hand through his hair.

They sat in silence for a while.

"Yeh wanna practice?" Ruby asked eventually, nodding towards Johnny's sword, which was stood in the corner.

"Not really." Johnny said, glaring at the sword.

"Well, I know yeh probably don't wanna hear this but, it'll do yeh good. Sittin' 'ere sulkin' ain't gonna help yeh Dad. We're probably gonna 'ave t' fight t' get 'im free, yeh might as well practise." Ruby said bluntly.

"If 'e ain't already dead." Johnny replied dully.

"Well, so much for the optimistic." Ruby said, rolling her eyes.

"Oh I'm sorry I'm not jumping up and down with joy at this particular moment in time, yeh know, my dad could just be dead, but we'll ignore that point." Johnny snapped.

"Look, I'm just tryin' t' help, there's no need t' bite my head off." Ruby said, sliding off the bed.

Johnny didn't reply.

"Has Jack told yeh how he's plannin' on getting' him free?" Ruby said, after a moments pause.

"No" Johnny said, tonelessly.

"Knowing Jack it'll probably be something extravagant and we'll all end up hung." Ruby said, picking up Johnny's sword and swirling it around.

"Ruby?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up." Johnny took his sword back and lay down.

"I'm only tryin' t' make conversation." Ruby said, leaning against the door, arms folded.

"Don't." Johnny replied, throwing his sword on the floor with a clatter.

Ruby scowled.

"I'll just leave you t' sulk then." She snapped, and left, slamming the door behind her.

"I'm not sulkin'!" Johnny shouted after her.

* * *

**_Well, I read it and it's a crap ending, but it'll have to do. More soon, hopefully._**

**_So anyway, random thought: what did people thik of the latest Harry Potter movie?_**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Hello again. Thank you for all the reviews- I love you all. Here's the next chapter. Hopefully I'll get more to the point of the story soon. Anyways, enjoy:_**

* * *

"John?" Ruby didn't knock; she barged straight into her friend's cabin. "Get up on deck, Jack needs t' talk t' yeh." She said and stormed out again before Johnny could reply. Obviously she was still angry at him.

Johnny rolled off his bunk and made his way on deck. Anamaria greeted him, dressed in a white and blue floral dress with a pistol hidden between her skirts.

"Jack says t' eat somethin' and then go talk t' him." She said.

"I ain't hungry." Johnny said as she pushed a biscuit into hand and walked off, twisting her heel in the shoes she was wearing.

"Johnny!" Jack strode over to the boy and clapped a hand on his shoulder.

"D'yeh have a plan?" Johnny asked quickly, his heart pounding uncomfortably.

"Kind of." Jack replied, the corners of his mouth twitching. "Yeh can go talk t' the commodore and back up yeh father's story and see if he'll let Will go."

"If he's not already dead." Johnny stated dully.

"Stop having such a bleak outlook on everything!" Jack said exasperatedly. "If, however, the Commodore won't let him go, we rescue him."

"And how exactly do yeh plan on doin' that?" Johnny asked, looking into Jack's dark eyes.

A grin crept over Jack's face.

"I'll tell ye." He said, putting an arm round Johnny's shoulders.

"Good morning Mr. Turner." Norrington said as he unlocked Will's cell.

Will grunted in reply, staring coldly at him, as he pulled him out.

"My time's up then?" Will said, an eyebrow raised. Inside his stomach flipped over, terrified that he'd never see his son again.

"In a word, yes." Norrington said shortly. "We've given up waiting for your son to arrive, and you don't seem to be giving us much information on his whereabouts, so, yes; your time is up."

"So what will you tell my son when he does arrive?" Will asked.

"I shall tell him the truth. That is father was involved in acts of piracy and hung for it." Norrington said bluntly.

Two guards appeared either side of Norrington.

"A suitably-sized crowd had turned out." One of them informed Norrington.

Will felt his stomach sink. The guards moved forwards and clamped Will's hands in irons.

"Why are yeh doing this, James?" Will said suddenly, turning to face the Commodore. "You know me. You've known me all my life!"

Norrington didn't answer.

"You know I didn't commit any acts of piracy." Will said, as the guards lead him towards the door.

"I don't care if I have known you all your life. It is my duty to enforce the law." Norrington said, a little uncomfortably.

"And you'll have in on your conscience that you condemned an innocent man to death." Will said, trying to hold his voice steady.

"I'll get over it, I'm sure." Norrington said, re-gaining his composure and following Will and the guards out.

A large crowd were gathered around the platform where the noose hung. Will gulped.

Whispers followed him as he was lead up on the platform and stationed in from of the noose. The executioner stood next to him, silently.

A man started to read out the list of his crimes, which wasn't long, although Will was sure he'd never 'impersonated a member of the Royal Navy'.

The executioner moved forward and pulled the noose around his neck. That was it; he was going to die without ever seeing his son again. Even so, he scanned the crowd desperately, hoping, praying that maybe he'd be there. He wasn't.

The drum-roll began, and the executioner put a hand on the lever, ready to pull and send Will to his death.

"Stop!" Suddenly the crowd turned, all eyes on the owner of the voice.

Captain Jack Sparrow stood, pistol in hand, on the top of the wall, a grim expression on his face.

"I'm th' one yeh want Commodore, let the kid go." He said loudly, looking directly at Norrington.

Norrington did not move.

"If yeh let 'im go, I'll give myself up." Jack continued. "Without a fight." He added, dropping the pistol.

Will's heart leapt, then almost stopped. His friend was really giving up his life for him? He couldn't believe it. This couldn't be all Jack had in mind, he thought, watching the pirate closely for any sort of signal.

Norrington, meanwhile, could hardly believe what he was hearing. He quickly sent a group of men to capture Jack. They clamped his hands in iron and pushed him roughly down the stairs towards their Commodore.

The crowd was in awe.

"Let 'im go, Norrington." Jack said, glaring into Norrington's eyes. Norrington nodded to the executioner, who took the rope from around Will's neck and untied his hands. A guard quickly took his arm and lead him to Norrington.

"Sir? What is this? What shall we do with him?" He indicated to Will who was trying to catch Jack's eye. Jack was staring intently over Will's left shoulder, with raised eyebrows. Will followed his gaze. A huge wave of relief swept over him. Johnny and Ruby were standing side-by-side looking grim, but safe. Jack coughed quietly and winked at Will.

"Mr Turner." Norrington said sharply. Will turned to him. "We have decided to pardon you of all said crimes." He said shortly.

"An' I'm t' be hung." Jack said, a small cocky grin on his face.

"No today, Mr Sparrow." Norrington said, taking his arm. "Tomorrow morning at 10. We wish to interrogate you and find out about any recent crimes."

"Oh fun." Jack said sarcastically as the guards pushed him away.

Will quickly went to find Johnny.

"Father!" He spun around. Johnny beckoned him towards him and whispered in his ear.

"Don't worry about Jack, we've got it covered. Ruby's gone t' get him." He hissed, and led him out of the court.

"Ruby?" Will said, confused.

"With the sword." Johnny explained quickly, quickening his pace. "Jack wasn't too happy, but it was the best plan we had at such short notice, so we went with it."

"How long've you been here?" Will asked.

"Only about two hours." Johnny said, taking out a pistol and handing it to Will. "We went to England to visit Ruby's aunts, we heard a rumour that you were t' be hung and came back. Just in time."

"Right. John, what happened to your hand?" Will nodded towards Johnny's left hand, which still had a bandage on it.

"Jack cut my finger off." Johnny said, putting a hand out to stop his father, and peering around a corner.

"Deliberately or accidentally?" Will asked, as they set off again.

"Deliberately." Johnny said, avoiding his father's gaze.

"Oh." Will said. "Why?"

Johnny didn't answer. He put a finger to his lips and beckoned Will forwards, pointing a little way ahead, where Ruby was pointing her sword at Norrington.

"Let 'im go!" She demanded.

"No." Norrington said coldly and brushed past her. Then he let out a scream.

Ruby grasped his hand with an evil look in her eye.

Will, Jack and Johnny all involuntarily shuddered.

"Let 'im go." Ruby repeated, releasing Norrington, who backed away shaking.

"What is that?" He hissed.

"Let him go." Ruby spat. "Now!"

Norrington quickly gave orders to his men to release Jack. They stared at him as though he was mad, but obeyed.

"Thank ye very much." Jack said, took his pistol, hat and sword off one of the guards and swaggered off towards Will and Johnny.

"I knew you were a part of this, Turner!" Norrington screeched. "I knew it! I'll capture you! I'll make sure you hang!"

Ruby smiled grimly, doubled back and touched the blade of her sword onto his outstretched hand. He screamed again and withdrew it sharply, blowing on it frantically.

Jack's eyes narrowed.

"What the hell did yeh do that for?" He thundered at Ruby, who scowled and pushed past him.

Norrington's hand was slowly turning green, and it was spreading.

"What's happening to me?" He screamed, tears flowing down his cheeks. Jack looked like he was having a mental battle, but, with a loud cry of exasperation, jumped forwards and stretched Norrington's arm out. He pulled out a knife, and carefully cut away the green flesh.

Norrington screamed.

"Arrest him! Arrest him! He's killing me!" He shouted at his men, who were doing nothing but staring opened mouthed at the scene.

"I'm tryin' t' help yeh, yeh fool!" Jack growled. Obviously the guards didn't believe him, and they started to pull him away.

He punched one of them and stabbed away the last bit of mould from Norrington's arm, before throwing his knife down.

"Get off!" Johnny leapt forwards. "He was tryin' t' help! The sword's cursed! It would've killed him!"

The guards just ignored him and dragged Jack away.

"Bastards!" Johnny screamed after them. The rest of the guards started to help Norrington up and took him away.

"We need to get him. We can go back to the ship and get-" Will began.

"Ana'll sort it." Johnny said, wearily.

"What?"

"Anamaria. She and the rest of the crew were waiting by the prison, in case something went wrong and they killed you and took him back to the prison anyway." Johnny explained.

"Oh, how thoughtful." Will said.

"Yeah. We have to wait back at the Pearl." Johnny proceeded to tell his father about what exactly had happened on their voyage.

* * *

**_That was a crap ending to the chapter but o well. I'm tired, have lots of coursework to do and that's the best i can come up with. Review please! (If you review I will give you a cake.)_**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Well, here's the next chapter. I can only give out one cake today; to Blackmagic365. Thank you for your review and I'm glad you like my story. So here's a cake for you #hands, newly baked, perfect cake, with icing over# : )_**

* * *

Jack stood at the wheel, in a very bad mood. He had almost been shot when his crew ambushed Norrington's men in the attempt to rescue him, and he now had another scar on his arm from where he had to wrestle Ruby to give up the sword. It had brushed against his forearm, and he had been forced to cut away the moulding flesh. Ruby was now sulking in her cabin. 

Jack definitely didn't like that sword. It was evil, and was somehow corrupting Ruby's mind. He pulled out his old compass.

'I need to find the place to destroy that sword.' He thought desperately. The compass spun wildly for a few moments, before coming to rest, pointing east of the direction they were heading. Jack turned the wheel and grumpily snapped the compass shut and stowed it away in his belt.

Will came up behind him.

"Jack?" He said softly. Jack turned around slowly.

"What?" He asked gruffly.

"Thanks." Will said, avoiding Jack's eye. Jack smiled.

"Yeh welcome." He said. "Though it's a wonder how yeh didn't manage t' get out." He added.

"I was under high security." Will returned, a smile playing on his lips.

Jack raised an eyebrow but said nothing more.

"Anamaria says there's storm clouds comin' over." Will said, changing the subject abruptly.

Jack looked up. There were indeed thick, black clouds gathering in front of the sun.

"We'll see how bad it gets," Jack said. "I want t' get as far away from Port Royale as possible."

Will nodded.

"Where we headed?" He asked.

"I dunno." Jack replied, one hand slipping towards his compass. "I'm goin' t' get rid of that sword."

"How exactly?" Will said, walking to the edge of the boat and leaning on the rail.

Jack shrugged.

"I have no idea. I'll find out when I get there."

"Get where?"

"I don't know." Jack grinned. "We'll just have t' see what happens."

Will shook his head, a small smile on his face.

"Whatever you say, Cap'n." He said, bowed and walked away.

Jack's grin faded as he watched his friend disappear below deck. He pulled out his compass again and opened it. The needle was pointing, unmoving in the direction they were going. Jack frowned, and stowed it back in his belt.

"It was my sword!"

"Ruby, it's corrupting yeh!"

"I don't care, it's still my sword!"

"It's turning you evil!"

"How can it? I rescued Jack didn't I?"

"You nearly killed him with it!"

"He shouldn't've tried t' take it!"

"Oh for God's sake!" Johnny slammed out of Ruby's cabin and kicked the opposite wall. He stormed on deck, and began climbing the rigging, towards the crow's nest.

"Yeh alright?" Jack shouted up to him.

"Yeah, fine." Johnny replied, pulling himself onto the platform and breathing deeply.

"What's up?" Jack continued.

"Nothing." Johnny said, balling his hands into fists.

Jack just shrugged and turned away.

Johnny leaned against the rail and watched the seas. The waves were growing and frothing angrily.

He briefly wondered if Jack had noticed.

He watched the deck, as various crew members scurried across it, going about their daily tasks. Anamaria came into view, muttering to herself, and frowning. She strode over to Jack and whispered something into his ear. He frowned and shook his head. She walked away.

A lightening bolt suddenly lit up the black sky, followed barely a second later by a crash of thunder. The wind picked up and blew the ship onto an angle. Johnny grabbed hold of the side to stop himself from falling over.

The sky lit up again, and Johnny could feel the ship shake as the winds drove the now giant waves into her hull.

Will emerged on deck, and looked round. He said something to Jack, who pointed to where Johnny was standing. Will looked up and frowned.

"Johnny, get down!" He yelled.

"Why?" Johnny shouted back. He didn't feel like being particularly obedient.

"'Coz it's dangerous an' I don't want a member o' my crew t' get injured before a storm!" Jack shouted above another boom of thunder. "Now get down!"

Johnny sighed and did as he was told.

He walked over to Jack and his father.

"Get below deck." Will hissed to him.

"All hands on deck!" Jack bellowed as Johnny opened his mouth to argue. "That includes yeh son." He added to Will.

The crew gathered around Jack.

"Right, as yeh can see, storm's coming-" It started raining suddenly, and the ship tilted violently. Jack cursed and swung the wheel to keep them steady. "Storm's here." He added. "Do what yeh usually do, just make sure we get away from Port Royale as fast as possible."

The crew darted away.

"Now get below deck." Will said to Johnny.

"You ain't the Cap'n, don't tell my crew what t' do." Jack snapped to Will.

"He's my son, and not part of your crew." Will retorted.

"While he's on this ship, he's part of my crew. Johnny, go find Ruby." Jack said. Johnny nodded and strode away, leaving his father and Jack to bicker.

He thumped on Ruby's cabin door.

"What?" She shouted.

"Jack wants yeh." Johnny informed her, and walked away. She opened her door with more force then necessary, pushed past him and clambered on deck. Johnny rolled his eyes and followed her.

Will and Jack had stopped yelling at each other and Will was securing a rope with a sour look on his face, while Jack struggled to keep the ship upright.

"What d'yeh want me t' do?" Johnny shouted to Jack, over the noise of thunder, waves and men shouting orders to each other.

"Go help yeh father and Anamaria." Jack replied, beckoning Ruby towards him. "Hopefully this storm'll blow itself out soon and we'll get back on track."

"Right." Johnny yelled, and went to help his father.

However, after half an hour, it was obvious that the storm was not going to blow itself out.

Jack had given up trying to keep the ship on course, and was just concentrating on keeping it upright.

The crew were battling to stay aboard, and were attempting to stow the sails out of harms way.

Will and Johnny were helping them, soaked through the bone and freezing. Will kept giving Johnny sideways glances, as though contemplating whether or not to send him away, but what Jack had told him kept his mouth shut.

Wave after wave rolled onto the ship, spilling onto the deck and causing all aboard to grab hold of the nearest solid object to keep themselves from being swept from the ship.

Ruby was working next to Johnny, furiously tugging on a rope to try and secure it.

She let go for barely a second. A wave swept over the ship, tearing her from the rope she had reached out for and flung her into the raging ocean.

Johnny felt his heart stop.

"Ruby!" He screaming, darting forwards. He grabbed hold of the edge of the boat and searched the swirling torrent for any sign of his friend.

"Johnny!" Will battled his way towards his son. "Get away from there!"

"Ruby!" Johnny bellowed pointing towards the waves. "She fell overboard!"

He saw her suddenly, spluttering, half drowned, hands flailing above the water.

Johnny grabbed a rope, and before he had time to think, jumped in.

His hands were numb and the rope slipped in his hand. He kicked for the surface and took a shaky breath, coughing as he swallowed a mouthful of salt water. He felt Ruby grab hold of him and put his arm around her waist, as his father pulled them desperately back aboard.

"That's it, get below deck- both of you!" Will yelled as he pulled them onto the deck.

Johnny coughed up a load of water in reply.

Will pushed him towards the hatch and down the stairs.

Jack appeared behind them.

"Ruby, yeh alright?" He asked, his face stricken.

Ruby shook her head, shivering and coughing.

"Get her warm." Jack told Johnny. "And Will, we need yeh up here." He added as Will made to go with them.

Johnny stumbled down the stairs and pulled Ruby into his cabin. She collapsed onto his bunk and lay shivering, her lips slowly turning blue.

He pulled a blanket over her and promptly fell over as the ship lurched sideways.

A small smile found its way onto Ruby's lips.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"Yeh welcome." Johnny said, picking himself up and holding onto the side of the bunk for support.

"I'm so cold." Ruby whispered, her lips trembling slightly. She closed her eyes.

Johnny leaned forwards and kissed her gently.

Her eyes snapped open and her body tensed. Johnny moved away apologetically. Ruby relaxed.

"Don't stop." She whispered.

* * *

**_Well, they don't have sex, they just kiss, ok? It was inevitable, and you can't say you didn't see it coming. Anyway, please, please, please, please review! I'll give you a cake, a cookie, and a bugie if you review. And a hug. Thank you! _**

**_x_**


End file.
